The invention relates to a domestic appliance device.
The publication DE 39 32 170 A1 discloses a domestic appliance device having an evaluating unit and a display unit, with the evaluating unit evaluating an energy consumption of a domestic appliance and outputting said energy consumption on the display unit.
The publication EP 0 844 326 B1 discloses a washing machine having a domestic appliance device with an evaluating unit and a display unit, with the display unit evaluating an energy and water consumption of the washing machine and outputting said energy and water consumption on the display unit.